


The Blind Leading the Blind

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 他们去做婚姻咨询。算是吧。





	The Blind Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概延续电影前两部，就是Jean挂掉之后复活成凤凰但是小队长没死，Logan捅死了她。然后接漫画里并肩作战+分裂+AvX的情节。文里默认X教授已经复活，但他们的理念分歧没有消除。总之……就当这发生在一个奇怪的第三世界里好了。  
> 标题和文中歌词都来自Keane - Disconnected。标题取自“We walk in circles/The blind leading the blind/ We've been disconnected somehow”。  
> 旧文补档。

  
We've been leaning on each other so hard  
Tied so tight we wound up miles apart  
Making simple things so hard  
  
  
_——第一个问题，你们觉得你们擅长处理感情问题吗？_  
  
“不。”Scott摇头。  
“绝对不。”Logan跟着摇了摇头。  
  
_——那让我们先来说说你们是怎么认识的吧。_  
  
Logan耸了耸肩，Scott嗤笑了一声。  
“他救了我的命。”半晌沉默之后，Logan说了这么一句。  
Scott翻了个隔着眼镜都能感觉到的白眼，“他不记得了，其实是反过来的。”  
“哈？”Logan皱着眉转向他。  
Scott对着他挑了挑眉，“我知道你一直对我救了你这点耿耿于怀，现在可以放下了吧？”  
“我们之前见过？”  
“哦，何止见过，还是个浪漫得不行的场景。”  
讽刺味十足。  
“呃……？”  
Scott瞥了他一眼，“Stryker的实验基地地牢，我被套了个蒙眼布。不过这个世界上会在打架的时候发出那些奇怪金属响声的人也不多，何况你还有糟糕的脾气和满身的雪茄味。”他皱起了鼻子，“我眼睛不好但是听力和嗅觉都完美无缺。”  
Logan掏雪茄的手讪讪地收了回去，“所以，我救了你的命？”  
“你救了一堆人。”  
“那可是我的日常工作。”  
Scott只是朝咨询师做了个“你看吧”的手势。  
Logan正要反问“那是什么意思”，就听到咨询师轻咳了一声。  
  
_——就说说你们两个都记得的那个初遇吧。_  
  
“记得？”Scott又冷笑了一声，“他都晕过去了，要不是我把他从车里拖出来他早炸成灰了——哦，等等，说不定炸成灰他都能再慢慢长回去，是吧？大概在我和Storm把Rogue带回学校之前他就能自己长好了。”  
Logan觉得自己的爪子很痒，但是他身下的这张椅子看着就很贵。虽然是Xavier在付这个钱，但是他不觉得故意损毁的赔偿他也会出。但是比伶牙俐齿的话他实在是差了Scott一截，尤其是对方现在满身怨气。  
“那你觉得该怎么算？”Logan攥着拳头瞪着相隔半米那张椅子里坐着的Scott。  
“Charles被你打断的那堂课。”他的语气里带着“显而易见啊蠢货”的暗示。  
Logan伸出中指上那跟爪子，朝Scott比了比。  
咨询师挑起了眉，因为Scott——尽管冷冰冰地看了他几秒，但是最终竟然笑了。  
Logan得意洋洋地伸手去掏雪茄，下一秒想起Scott之前的评论又把手收了回去。  
  
_——所以，Charles的那堂课，那是怎么回事？_  
  
Logan刚张嘴就被Scott抢去了话头，“我救了他的命，带着他和Rogue回了学校，他昏迷不醒，所以进了医务室，我当时的女朋友，Jean，正在观察他的状况，他突然一下醒了过来，袭击了Jean然后在学校里带着他那双危险的狼爪子乱转，进了Charles正在上的物理课，吓跑了满教室的学生。然后Charles把我、Storm和Jean都叫了过去，Charles介绍了我们，我伸出了友谊之手，”他顿了一下，看了Logan一眼，“显然的，他没搭理。”  
Logan想说他说的不对，但是一时找不出漏洞，于是闷哼了一声。不过他没想到Scott还没说完。  
“Charles说话的全程他的注意力一半在我的女朋友身上，等Charles说完他嘲笑了我们的代号，然后……”Scott歪了歪头，看了眼咨询师又看了眼Logan，一下子站起了身，走到桌子前，一把抓起了咨询师的衣领，“‘你想要别挡着我的路吗？’”他低声说完，松了手让咨询师摔回到椅子里，再走回自己座位边上坐好，“就是这样。”  
Logan在一边笑出了声，朝着Scott鼓起了掌，“Bravo。模仿得很像。”  
咨询师理了理自己的衣领，转向了Logan。  
“有什么好说的？”Logan咕哝道，“我当时只想走人，他就站在门口，于是我就……”他隔空比了个揪衣领的姿势，“不过，”他转头看向Scott，“Scotty boy当时可是非常镇定，一点儿都没被吓到或者被激怒，我可是失望坏了。”  
“我只是担心我的毛衣会被你毁了。”  
“你那件毛衣蠢弊了，毁了也没啥。”  
“那也得是我自己动手。”  
“看见了吧？”Logan比划着挥了挥手，“控制狂。”  
“看见了吧？”Scott学着样也挥了挥手，“破坏狂。”  
  
_——……我们讨论下一个话题吧，初见之后，你们感情如何？_  
  
两个人同时冷笑了一声，对视一眼，转过头冷哼。  
  
_——不太好？_  
  
“让我想想……”Scott低头沉思，“他一直在勾搭我当时的女朋友，对我完全看不上，对我的人生导师非常不尊重……哦，不，非常不好。”  
Logan翻了个白眼，“打从见他第一眼开始我就非常不喜欢他。”  
“显而易见，”Scott摊了摊手，“你也不是见到谁第一面都上去揪衣领的——就连Magneto你都没有，等等，我的错，对他你是不能。瞧，只要他一伸手……”  
Logan亮出了爪子，但是Scott丝毫不怵地推了推自己的眼镜。  
咨询师轻咳了一声。  
Logan把注意力收了回来，“总之，很不好。Jean那样的姑娘跟他这么个人在一起有什么乐趣？”  
“你这样的男人跟我这么个人在一块儿又有什么乐趣？我们都跑这里来了。”Scott耸了耸肩，“好歹我和Jean从来不用来这种地方。”  
Logan咬牙切齿道，“我们完全可以不用来，只要你对你的那位导师别那么俯首帖耳。”  
“Charles已经付了钱。”Scott不为所动，“Storm也觉得我们之间的不和影响到了学校的状况。Bobby和Rogue说他们一直……”  
“OK，你赢了。”Logan举起手打断了Scott的话。  
“这从来都不是赢不赢的问题。”Scott完全转向了他，“Jean也好，学校的教学方式也好，甚至是战斗策略，都在于谁更有道理，而不在于谁输谁赢。我对赢过你毫无兴趣，除非是在牌桌上。顺便说一句，我知道你总是在出老千。”  
Logan环起了双臂，对着咨询师说，“你瞧，他又赢了。”  
  
_——那么，后来是什么让你们改观的呢？_  
  
“谁告诉你我改观了？”Logan直接往嘴里塞了片烟叶。  
Scott扫了他一眼，“尽管他是个不折不扣的混蛋，但是他本质是个好人。这些我一眼就看出来了，所以，”他耸了耸肩，“没什么好改观的。”  
  
_——我们还是来谈谈你们觉得你们目前都面临的最大问题吧。_  
  
“哦，要从哪儿说起呢？他让学生上战场？他要让凤凰再来一次？他杀了他的人生导师？”Logan睨了Scott一眼。  
Scott沉默不语。  
  
_——Scott？_  
  
“我不是都说了么？勾搭我女朋友，不尊重我的人生导师，有事没事跟我作对。在学校里抽烟。勾搭了我女朋友然后捅死了她。理念不合之后离家出走，最后带着复仇者打上门要我交出我孙女……”Scott仰头靠在椅子里，“Utterly dysfunctional.”  
“嘿！我可是过来谈判的！”  
“是啊，带着武器来的。”  
“你自己说过，我们本身就是武器！”说着Logan亮出了爪子作为证明。  
  
_——两位，冷静一点，Wolverine，把你的爪子收回去。你们有没有想过要怎么解决这些问题？_  
  
“揍他一顿。”Logan撇了撇嘴，“狠狠揍他一顿。”  
Scott摸了摸下巴，“把他烧得只剩骨架应该是个不错的选择。”  
  
_——有没有，不那么暴力的选项？_  
  
“让我想想……”Scott假装沉吟了几秒，“不，没有。”  
“事实上揍他一顿可能都不解气。”Logan补充道，“可能要连续揍一礼拜才行。”  
“烧一遍估计也不够，看他长得差不多了再烧一遍吧。”Scott说着赞同地点了点头。  
  
_——我们还是来谈谈对方身上有什么让你欣赏的地方吧。_  
  
Logan嗤笑了一声。  
Scott没说话。  
咨询师双手指尖相抵就这么静静地等着。  
两分钟的沉默之后Logan终于忍不住了，他在扶手上捶了一拳，转向Scott，“他是个有责任心的人，虽然有时候会被责任冲昏头，会钻牛角尖，会让我特别手痒……但他是个有责任有担当的人。有时候太过了。”  
Scott安静地转向他，透过红石英的眼镜看不清他的表情，但是Logan知道他很专注。  
硬着头皮继续，“他经常把别人放到自己之前，虽然有些时候——哦等一下，是经常性地，过于注重大局。喜欢思考未来，以至于有时候看不清眼下的局势。”Logan转头看向Scott，“有什么要补充的吗，Slim？”  
Scott只是偏了偏头，“我想我可以回答之前的问题了。”  
Logan皱起眉，“啥？”  
“我们之间最大的问题。”Scott举起手，用手指在自己和Logan之间比划了一下，“理念不合。”  
“这个借口挺耳熟的。”Logan斜了他一眼，“Chuck是不是这么解释他和Magneto之间那点事儿的？”  
“所以转眼之间，你变成更像Charles的那个人了？”  
Logan轻哼了一声，“那个把Chuck杀死过一次的人这么说。”  
Scott僵硬地收回了手。  
半分钟之后，Logan又开了口，“所以我身上有什么你欣赏的地方？我都说了你可别想逃。”  
Scott转过头，面向咨询师，指了指Logan，“他很能打。”停顿了几秒，“他一直很忠诚。在一段很艰难的时间里，他一直在我身边，愿意去做那些……脏活。”他转头瞥了一眼Logan，“一直将他人置于自己之前。就像之前说的，他是个好人。”  
Logan挠了挠头，“呃……Slim……”  
Scott耸了耸肩，“实话。”  
“……我只是想说，我现在仍然愿意。”Logan看向他，“当然前提是我同意你的出发点。”  
Scott看了回去，好一会儿，又转过了头，“还有问题要问吗？”  
  
_——目前来说，你们觉得你们的未来在哪里？_  
  
没有人回答。  
Scott最终嗤笑了一声，“未来？”  
Logan跟着冷笑了一句，“我们？”  
  
_——好吧，时间快到了，最后一个问题，你们现在觉得你们擅长处理感情问题了吗？_  
  
“我的回答仍旧是不。”Logan伸手掏出了衣袋里的雪茄。  
Scott盯着他看了一会儿，也摇了摇头，“不，我想并不。”  
  
_——好吧。先生们，下周见。_  
  
走出门的时候Logan嘟囔道，“我真不敢相信Chuck给了那家伙那么多钱让我们坐下来聊天。他不能自己来么？还省了说话的功夫。而且，天啊，我们在这事儿上真是糟透了。”  
Scott停下脚步，侧过头，“你是觉得没有‘我们’了吗？”  
Logan反问他，“你是觉得没有‘未来’了吗？”  
“听着，Logan，我……”  
“我不希望站在你的对立面。更不希望我们会像Chuck和那位Erik那样，折腾那么多年。”Logan移开了视线，“这就是我同意来的原因，当然还有Chuck威胁我不来就给我洗脑什么的。”  
“好消息，”Scott双手插在裤袋里看向他，“你不在我的对立面。”  
“可是我也不在你身边。”  
“可惜了。”Scott耸了耸肩，迈步准备离开。  
Logan叫住了他，“Scott！”他回过头挑起了眉。“下礼拜我会见到你吗？”  
Scott微微笑了，“你不知道么，Logan？我同意过来的唯一原因就是每个礼拜能在不是战场的情况下见你一次。”  
“好吧。”Logan看着他慢慢走远，“战场上见了，我想。”他看见Scott没有回头地举起手朝自己挥了挥，笑了一声点燃了雪茄，转身朝相反方向走去。  
  
  
  
FIN.

 


End file.
